Roaland sisters
by sierra2001z
Summary: June is the fourth of the fabulous Roaland sisters, the most talented girls at Hollywood arts. But Junes starting to realize her sisters aren't as nice as they seem for her. Now, she needs her new friends to figure out how to shake the image her last name and sisters gave her. PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :)


Chapter/episode 1

**June'sPOV**

"June time for your first day at Hollywood arts" Marcy screamed to me from behind my door.

"uuuug" I whined as I got out of bed and started to get ready. I hadn't even wanted to go to Hollywood arts but my sisters made me, something about a legacy. Marcy and Zoe had me pinned to the couch for hours, and for the first part Abbi helped by yelling at me to go to Hollywood arts through the video chat screen but she had stuff to do with her college friends. Now is probably a good time to explain this; there are four Roaland sisters, Abigail or Abbi as we called her is the oldest. She graduated from Hollywood arts last year and now she is almost done with her first semester of college (it's November) in New York where she's trying to make it on Broadway. Marcy is second oldest she is a senior at Hollywood arts. Then there is Zoe and she's a joiner at Hollywood arts. Then theirs me, June Sarah Roaland the other three have full names to but I'm telling you about my sisters and I so I want to sound special. I was going to Hollywood high but I made a stupid deal with my sisters: I would audition for Hollywood arts if I made it I would go if I didn't I would. I didn't even really audition. I just walked in and said 'hi I'm June Roaland' and they said I made it, I didn't sing or anything. I was done get ready and waiting by the door to get a ride with Marcy and Zoe.

"You excited for your first day at Hollywood arts?" Zoe asked me

"Try scared" I responded

"Don't worry June, well show you everything you need to know before anything else" Marcy said

"I think I should go to class before anything else. Were already late and I want to make a good first impression" I said

"Are you a Roaland?" Zoe asked

"yeah" I responded. What could that have to do with anything.

"Impression made! Thank you Abbi!" Zoe said happily. 'What' I said to my self. Oh well my sisters are just weird sometimes. I was to nervous to pay attention to anything they said for the rest of the ride to school. When we finally got there I was full on freaking out.

"okay, your first class is film making that's in the black box. Just go right at the water fountain and it's the second door on the left. Kk." Said Marcy

"Kk" I said. Then I went to find my class and ask my teacher what I should do. When I found the black box my first thought was figure out what I'm supposed to do. I couldn't help but notices most people were looking at me.

"All right, all right, theirs a new girl, now all of you get back to your semester projects" said an official looking women. Then she turned to me.

"Are you June Roaland?" she asked me.

"yes, I-" I started but she cut me off.

"fabulous. I'm miss Nimpa, I teach film making. Right now all the class is in gropes of six and making a short film based on a topic given to them, there is one group that only has five people and you will join that group." Miss Nimpa told me and walked me over to a group.

**Susie'sPOV**

"Get back to your semester projects" miss Nimpa told us as she took the new girl to talk.

"Dose she look familiar to anyone else?" I asked

"She looks hot" Rich said as Lucas and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"She dose look really familiar and…oh come on she is hot. Why don't I look like that?" Bella complained

"She's coming this way." Lucas said.

He was right. The new girl and Nimpa were coming this way.

"All right June this is Richard Shay, Lucas Griffin, Bella Walker, Arthur Cole, and Susie Johnson. Guys this…a, this is, this is a-" Miss Nimpa was starting to say when Rich broke in.

"You can go now" Rich said to miss Nimpa. Miss Nimpa nodded and walked away.

"Hi, I'm June" the new girl said to us.

"Cool, sit." Lucas said pulling up a chair next to him and Bella. I couldn't figure out who she looked like, she was really pretty though. Why can't I look like that.

"Hi I'm Bella" said Bella

"Hey" said June. Oh Bella is not befriending her. I respected her and now she's trusting this girl. Come on!

**June'sPOV**

I couldn't help but see the way Susie was look at Bella when she said hi to me. Oh, well I need to get to this project.

"So what's are short film supposed to be about" I asked trying to brake the silence.

"Oh it a murder mystery, someone kills Arthur who plays a rich guy and the detective needs to figure out if it was the maid, the chef, or the assistant" said Lucas

"Who did it" I asked

"ME!" said Bella. I laughed.

"And who are you" I asked while laughing

"She his wife, witch is pretty much a dream come true for him" Susie commented

"It is not!" Arthur said in an extremely defensive tone

"So who am I?" I said still laughing

"You're the maid, I'm the detective, Rich is the chef, Susie is the assistant, Bella is wife like we said, and Arthur… dies" said Lucas

"Cool" I said

"Oh, and were shooting at your house" Rich said

"Any reason?" I asked

"Cause where ever you live has to be better then where any of us live." Rich explained. Then the bell rang.

"You want to have lunch with us, June" Bella asked.

"Sure" I said

**Susie'sPOV**

I sat down by Bella at the table. We talked for a while but I couldn't figure out what it was about June but I didn't trust her just yet. When I looked up I realized their other people I needed to not trust right now.

"Don't look now but the demons are coming." I said almost as a warning for June, like I needed to see what her reaction was. But god, I didn't expect what happened. First June turned to look and she didn't turn back but none of us could see her face.

"Don't worry June, Susie only think the demons because every one thinks their the best girls in school and-" Lucas started but then June turned and we saw her face. I did not expect the next three words that June said…

"Their my sisters" said June.

**June'sPOV**

I turned at who Susie had called demons to know who to stand clear of. It was Zoe and Marcy. I heard Lucas talking but I wasn't paying attention so I turned around. They were all staring at me. So I told them.

"Their my sisters" I said. Susie looked like she wanted to kill me.

"**YOUR A ROALAND!**" Susie screamed at me as she stood and flung her lunch at me.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"Great, she's Roaland and she doesn't even know what it means." Susie said as she walked away.

"What." I asked. What was so great bout being a Roaland?

"Well show you." said Rich as he and Bella smiled wickedly at each other. Then they grabbed me and ran.

**June'sPOV**

They took me into a giant auditorium and tilted my head up. I saw three pictures. The first one was of Abbi, under it was the name Abigail Rose Roaland. The second one was of Marcy and it had Marcy Claire Roaland under it. The third was Zoe with Zoe Jane Roaland written under it. Then I saw that their was a space next to Zoe's picture, it must be for me. There was a banner with the words 'Roaland sisters' above the pictures.

"The Roaland sisters are the most talented and _hot _girls that have ever gone to Hollywood arts" said Rich when he noticed I was looking at the pictures.

"and Susie thinks that's why she never gets leads and she thinks Marcy and Zoe are stuck out because of it." Bella finished

"But Marcy and Zoe are nice." I said

"Maybe to you" said Rich

"But not to Susie" Bella finished

"I'm not like them." I said defensively

"We know we've been with you all day" Rich said

"So they just rub their talent in Susie's face?" I asked

"Susie's, mine, Rich's, Arthur's-" Bella started but I got the point.

"Everyone's" I finished

"No, guys as hot as Lucas-" Bella started.

"There are other guys that look like Lucas, and are as nice!?" I asked.

"I know, right!"

"Yeah he SOOO hot and-"

"alright, we get it Lucas is a good looking dude, can we get back to it." Rich said.

"right" I said as I left the room

**June'sPOV**

I found Marcy and Zoe by Zoe's locker.

"Is it true that you guys are mean to everyone?" I asked while giving them a death stair.

"I wouldn't call it mean." Zoe started

"Yeah, it's more like…pride" Marcy finished

"And if you listen-" Zoe started. I lost it.

"NO YOU TWO LISTEN! YOU GO AROUND HERE LIKE YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOUR NOT! I MENT A GIRL TODAY WHO WAS PRETTY COOL BUT SHE HATES ME CAUSE I'M A ROALAND-" I was furious now but they cut me off.

"SUSIE JOHNSON!" they said in unison

"Yeah I hung out with her and her friends at lunch. She pretty cool but she hates me cause of you to." I said.

"You can't be friends with Susie." Marcy said

"Yeah cause of you two." I said as I walked away. I saw someone standing near the wall, like they'd been listening but I didn't care. Then I heard a familiar voice say something.

"Thanks."

**Susie'sPOV**

I could not believe it. I thought maybe I could be friends with her but of she was a Roaland. Then I herd a voice that sounded like June's. No, it was to angry to be June. But as I heard it more I knew it was June, and she mad at someone. _Her_ _sisters_. June was mad at her sisters. She seamed to be standing up for someone…for _me_. I heard her start to walk away so I decided to talk.

"Thanks" was all I could think to say.

"I'm sorry, for everything my sisters have done, but I'm not like then." June explained.

"Relax, I don't think your like your sister. After hearing did for me back their I'd say your probably the opposite." I said, and actually meant it.

"Well then come on, _we_ have a short film to make." Said June. Then walked off together, arm in arm.

**Okay, so this is my first "episode" but I do have a lot of ideas for this story. If you have any ideas of characters plots you want to see or see more of just tell me. I'd love to hear your ideas. Till next time. **


End file.
